


A Secret Wish

by haruka



Category: Wish - Fandom
Genre: CLAMP, M/M, Spanking, Wish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-01
Updated: 2003-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-03 05:43:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kouryuu has been warned what will happen if he makes Kohaku cry just one more time ....</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Secret Wish

Author's Note: Contains m/m relationships and spanking.

A Secret Wish (Wish)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

Kokuyou leaned back against the tree trunk, allowing one leg to dangle off he limb he sat on. His large, black, bat-like wings fluttered slightly as the breeze ruffled them and he gazed through his one remaining eye down at Shuuichirou Kudo's home. The doctor had been good about letting angels and demons alike traipse through his house, eating his food and sharing his space. Even during the day, when he was working at the hospital, like now.

He knew it was because Kohaku -- the angel said to be the purest soul in Heaven -- was determined to stay with the human until he had been able to learn his fondest wish and grant it. Kokuyou and his lover, Hisui, the Archangel of Wind, had been invited to stay and keep Kohaku company during the days. As Satan's son, Kokuyou couldn't enter Heaven, and Hisui couldn't enter Hell. Earth was the only place they could be together, and Shuuichirou had generously given them a place to live.

Hisui came out the back door and Kokuyou drank in the sight of his incredible beauty like a drug. Ever since their first meeting they had been in love and as per tradition in Hell's royal family, the angel now wore Kokuyou's left eye on his ear as a symbol of their devotion.

Hisui looked up and spotted him in the tree. He spread his gossamer wings and flew up to land beside him. Kokuyou embraced the angel he loved tenderly, kissing him. Hisui's floor-length hair floated around them like a silky blanket.

"That was nice," Hisui said softly.

Kokuyou caressed his cheek. "Is anything wrong? I see sadness in your eyes."

"It's just ...," Hisui sighed. "Kouryuu has made Kohaku cry again." He looked at Kokuyou pleadingly. "You know I usually like letting Kohaku deal with Kouryuu on his own, but lately he hasn't been allowed even a moment's peace --"

"Say no more," Kokuyou told him, kissing his forehead. "If it's troubling you, I'll put a stop to it." He spread his wings and flew off in search of his young cousin.

\--

The cherubic little demon gave a contented sigh as he gazed through the window into the house. Because it was daytime, he was still superdeformed, and wouldn't be restored to his normal size until night. Day was Kohaku's time to be full-sized, not that it made any difference in whether or not Kouryuu could bully him. Big or small, Kohaku was an easy mark, and Kouryuu's favorite victim for harassment.

"Isn't that just beautiful? Do you see those tears, Ruri? Hari, do you see them? They're GREAT!"

The black and white cats, differentiated only by one having silver eyes and the other blue, gazed at each other knowingly.

"Kouryuu certainly likes to torment Kohaku, doesn't he?" Ruri remarked.

"He lives for it," Hari agreed.

"I think he loves him."

"Me too."

Both cats jumped into the air with a hiss as Kouryuu screamed suddenly. "What's this?! Aw man, Hisui has Kohaku smiling already! No fair! Aw well, at least I made him cry -- my day is made!"

"Hope you enjoyed it -- I'm about to ruin it for you."

Kouryuu felt himself being lifted, and he knew that while he was in chibi form, that was disgustingly easy to do. "Put me DOWN, Kokuyou!"

"Not until after you hear me out," Kokuyou held the struggling little demon up to his own eye level. "Hisui and I usually let you and Kohaku deal with each other on your own. It's good for him to learn how to fight back and besides, we both know that you actually LIKE the little bubblehead."

"That's a filthy lie, take it back!" Kouryuu yelled, flailing his tiny fists at Kokuyou's face and not even coming close to reaching him.

"BUT," Kokuyou continued, "today you upset Hisui with your tormenting of Kohaku and THAT is something I'm not going to allow."

"Oh yeah?" Kouryuu folded his arms, his red eyes meeting the other demon's with a boldness that belied his small size. "How are you gonna STOP me?"

"I'm giving you fair warning, little cousin. I don't want you making Kohaku cry again for the rest of the day, or tonight after your change I'll punish you."

Kouryuu looked at him warily. "Punish me how?"

"In the most humiliating, painful way you can imagine," Kokuyou released him. Kouryuu remained at his eye level, small black wings fluttering as he stared into the handsome man's black remaining eye.

"I'll think about it," he said finally, and flew away.

"I MEAN it, Kouryuu!" Kokuyou called after him, then shook his head. "That kid never listens," he muttered and looked at the cats. "You two want to keep him out of trouble, you'd better follow him."

"Yes sir!" they chorused and took off in the direction Kouryuu had flown.

"Kokuyou?"

He turned to find Hisui studying him with concern.

"What happened with Kouryuu?"

Kokuyou went to his side and embraced him. "I spoke to him -- he'll either heed my warning or he'll suffer the consequences."

\--

"Damn Kokuyou, anyway!" Kouryuu muttered to himself as he flew into the house. "Always has to spoil my fun! It's not like I ever actually HURT the little moron …."

He paused. He could hear singing. Kohaku's lovely voice was coming from the kitchen. He frowned.

"He's happy enough to SING?! Gotta put a stop to that, and right now!" The little demon buzzed off toward the kitchen, passing by Ruri and Hari as they entered through a window.

"Oh no! He's after Kohaku already!" Hari cried.

"Don't tell me you're surprised!" Ruri told her sister and they took off at a run after their master.

\--

Kohaku had all but forgotten Kouryuu's earlier torment and was pouring a mug of milk for himself. As an angel, milk was all he could physically eat, since the sun's rays and fresh air were all he really needed to fortify himself. But it was nice to drink the milk and pretend he needed it the way Shuuichirou needed food.

"Helloooo, Kohaku!" Kouryuu greeted cheerfully as he flew into the room, alighting on the table. Kohaku glared warily down at him. Today he was wearing jeans and a t-shirt, dressing like the humans instead of his usual angel robes. His large amber eyes were fixed on Kouryuu.

"What do YOU want?" he asked.

"Nothing! Nothing at all. I'm being good."

"That will be the day," Kohaku said dryly and sipped his milk. Kouryuu peered at it curiously.

"Hey, is that milk stuff really any good?"

Kohaku look at him in surprise. "I thought you'd already tasted it. You eat everything else in Shuuichirou's fridge!"

"Nah, I didn't want to touch angel food," Kouryuu said. "But since I'm being good today, maybe it'll inspire me. Can I try it?"

"Well … sure." Kohaku put his mug into Kouryuu's tiny hands. Anything that might inspire Kouryuu to behave would be a blessing.

Kouryuu fluttered into the air with the mug. "Well, here goes!" he said, then promptly dumped the full mug over Kohaku's head.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the little demon laughed. "Yep, looks good to me! That's inspiring all right! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Ruri and Hari watched Kohaku's expression change from one of shock, to dismay, and finally his lower lip began to tremble.

"Uh oh," they said together.

"WaaaaHHHHHH!!!"

"Music to my ears," Kouryuu said with a happy sigh.

"KOURYUU!"

The demon spun in mid-air and saw both Kokuyou and Hisui in the doorway. Hisui hurried over to comfort Kohaku and help him clean up, but Kokuyou only had eyes for his younger cousin as he strode over and caught him by the back of the collar.

"My warning lasted what, five minutes?" Kokuyou growled. "Maybe you didn't think I was serious, is that it? Well, you're going to find out just how serious I am when the sun goes down. In the meantime --" He carried the chibified boy to a corner of the kitchen and stood him there, facing it. "You can stay right HERE until then. If you dare move out of this corner, Kouryuu, I'll have Father recall you to Hell for the next hundred years and then you won't be able to LOOK at Kohaku, let alone torment him!"

Kouryuu pouted. He turned to shoot Kohaku a hateful look, only to find the angel was already looking at him as he stood embraced in Hisui's comforting arms. As soon as their eyes met, Kohaku winked.

Kouryuu's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe it! Kohaku was FAKING it! He must have heard Kokuyou threaten him earlier. There was some devil in God's favorite angel after all! He knew he should be mad, but he was actually impressed. It was more fun to tease Kohaku when he was fighting back, after all.

He suppressed a frustrated sigh. There would be no more fun today, however -- Kokuyou had seen to that. He had no doubts that Uncle Satan would keep him in Hell if Kokuyou asked it of him. Although he could be full-sized at all times there rather than having to be small during the daylight hours as he was on Earth, it just wouldn't be any fun there without Kohaku to torture. So he would submit to Kokuyou's punishment and pay the pretty angel back later for setting him up.

\--

Kouryuu didn't think he could stand the boredom much longer when the sun finally began to go down. Ruri and Hari hadn't been around -- he suspected that Kokuyou had forbidden them from keeping him company until he was punished.

Whatever his cousin had planned for him, it didn't scare him in the least. He'd had his cheeks pinched painfully by Kokuyou before, and while he didn't enjoy it, he didn't live in fear of it, either. Mostly, he was frustrated by having wasted so much of his day standing in this corner.

The sun went down all the way and Kouryuu felt his change begin. His tiny body was enveloped in magical waves and he began to grow, his limbs lengthening and becoming supple and slender, his face changing from chubby-cute to one of stunning beauty. His dark hair fluffed long on one side of his head like a curtain by his face, the rest falling down his back in a thin ponytail. He wore skin-tight black spandex pants, a silver belt, and a black tank top with elbow-length opera gloves. Sultry, red, cat-slit eyes turned to survey the kitchen behind him as black-feathered wings emerged, taking up most of the room.

"Get rid of those, you won't need them," Kokuyou said as he strode into the kitchen. "You're not leaving the house tonight."

"Is that my punishment?" Kouryuu purred, giving his cousin a sexy smile. "Not very imaginative."

"No, that's not it." Kokuyou motioned to him. "Follow me."

"Yes, Master," Kouryuu said in a bored tone, making his wings vanish as he followed him out of the room. "So what are you going to do to me? Pinch my cheeks again?" He rubbed his face and scowled, remembering.

"No, those aren't the cheeks I have in mind."

Kokuyou led him to the room where Kouryuu and his servants were allowed to sleep and sat down on the futon. He grabbed Kouryuu and pulled him over to stand in front of him, then began unfastening the silver belt on his younger cousin's pants.

"THIS is my punishment?" Kouryuu laughed and put his arms around Kokuyou's neck, nuzzling his ear. "It's been so long since we've done it, Kokuyou, how can think that I wouldn't want --"

Kokuyou's fingers gripped Kouryuu's long pointed ear and pulled him away from him.

"Ouch!" Kouryuu complained and rubbed his ear. "What's up YOUR butt?!"

"I haven't been with anyone since pledging myself to Hisui," Kokuyou told him while unfastening the teenage demon's pants. "And despite what we've done in the past, Kouryuu, we'll never have sex again."

"Aw, phooey. So, uh, why are you still undressing me?" Kouryuu gasped suddenly at a flash of realization. "You're going to SPANK me?!"

"I thought you'd never get it." Kokuyou jerked Kouryuu's black pants down and pulled his cousin over his lap. The younger demon laughed.

"I can't believe you're doing this and you think we won't have sex afterwards! You've only ever spanked me for fun before, and it always ended the same way, you know that!"

"This time is going to be different, and it won't be fun, trust me," Kokuyou said grimly and brought down his hand sharply against the pert round bottom bared before him.

Kouryuu yelped, then laughed again. "Ouchie, okay, that smarts, I'll admit it! But it's still kind of nice, too --" He squirmed against Kokuyou's lap, deliberately trying to arouse him. Kokuyou knew it as well, and rewarded the boy's efforts with an even harder whack.

"OW! Hey, that one REALLY hurt!"

"So will the hundred or so that follow it," Kokuyou told him.

Kouyuu tried to turn over to stare at him. "HUNDRED or so?! YEOWWCH!" he bellowed at another brutal whack, quickly matched by another.

\--

"Ohhh, poor Kouryuu!" Hari winced as she and her twin kneeled outside the door in the human form they could assume at night.

"That must really hurt -- he's been hollering for a while now, and it doesn't sound like Kokuyou is letting up on him!" Ruri cringed at the sound of another sharp spank and outcry from their master.

"What's going on?"

The girls looked up to see Kohaku in his nighttime chibified form fluttering above them, studying the door curiously.

"Kouryuu is being punished by Kokuyou," Ruri told him. "For what he did to you."

"But what is he doing?" Kohaku asked in confusion.

"He's spanking him," Hari said. "Angels probably don't know of it -- it's when your bottom is bared and someone hits it repeatedly with their open hand."

"It can be used in sex play," Ruri commented. "And that's fun -- Kouryuu has spanked us before. But when it's really hard and goes on THIS long, it just hurts."

"And Kokuyou already said there'd be no sex afterwards," Hari added. "That will be the worst punishment of all, I think."

Kohaku put a hand over his mouth and gazed at the door. Kouryuu was wailing non-stop now, and still the sound of the blows kept coming.

\--

Kokuyou had managed nicely at ignoring his young cousin's distress, mainly because he wanted to keep track of how many spanks he was delivering. Kouryuu's pretty bottom was as brilliant a shade of scarlet as his eyes. And those eyes were made redder by the volume of tears the demon boy was shedding.

*WHACK!* "And that's one hundred," Kokuyou told him. "I think that's enough for now. What do you think, Kouryuu?"

The teenager couldn't speak, he couldn't do anything but whimper and sniffle, his shoulders shaking from sobs. Kokuyou wondered for a moment if he'd been too harsh -- Kouryuu was a demon after all, and not so much different as he was at his age. He only hoped his cousin would be fortunate enough to find someone who would eventually settle him down, as he had been lucky enough to do with Hisui.

Carefully, he lifted Kouryuu off of him and laid him on the futon, pulling a sheet over his naked, burning backside.

"You bastard," the teenager managed to hiss into his pillow.

Kokuyou smiled to himself. He was glad to see he hadn't beaten ALL of Kouryuu's defiance out of him. He rested a hand on the back of the dark silky head for a moment.

"Aren't you glad now that we're not having sex? I don't think you're up to it right now."

"Bite me," was the curt response.

Kokuyou chuckled and leaned down to kiss the top of Kouryuu's head. "You're a handful, kid. No wonder Father lets you spend so much time here -- you're almost too much for HIM to deal with." He walked out of the room, nearly tripping over Ruri and Hari, who scrambled quickly out of his way.

"You two stay away from him for now," he told them. "He doesn't deserve to be rewarded with sex, and that's what'll happen if you get within reach."

"Meowwwrrrrr," the two girls cursed in frustration, slinking off down the hall after Kokoyou. Kohaku remained hovering in the air, watching them leave. Kokoyou hadn't bothered telling him to stay away from Kouryuu -- he'd never expect him to go anywhere near him unless he had to, anyway. Especially while in his vulnerable superdeformed body.

Slowly, Kohaku fluttered into the room.

Kouryuu, usually vacillating between being sultry and sexy and being an obnoxious brat, made a pathetic picture laying on the futon sniffling into the pillow.

Kohaku flew down to stand on the futon beside him. "Kouryuu?"

The demon looked up in surprise. "W-What are YOU doing here?" he asked, then frowned. "Oh yeah, you came to gloat, right?"

The cherubic little angel blinked huge amber eyes. "Gloat? What does that mean?"

"Figures you wouldn't know," Kouryuu said with a sigh, then glared at him. "But I KNOW those were only crocodile tears in the kitchen. You heard Kokuyou promise to punish me, didn't you?"

"Well, yes," Kohaku admitted. "But you didn't have to pour milk over me. Since you did, though, I decided not to hold back my tears. I hoped whatever Kokuyou's punishment was, it might teach you a lesson and you'd stop tormenting me."

"You should have known better. NOTHING will stop me from bullying you, ever! It's the only fun I have anymore now that Kokuyou spends all his time with Hisui."

"Instead of your teasing me we could play together," Kohaku suggested. "Ruri and Hari, too. I like them."

Kouryuu turned onto his side despite the pain and stared at him. "What the hell are you talking about? I'm a demon, you're an angel, we can't play together! It just isn't DONE!"

"Kokuyou and Hisui do it."

Kouryuu blinked. "They ... oh man, you think ...." He shook his head. "Bubblehead, they're in LOVE! They're defying God and Satan to be together -- it's not the same thing."

Kohaku looked down at his tiny hands, held together in a prayer position. "It could be," he said quietly.

"Oh yeah?" Kouryuu asked with a sneer. "You're saying you're in love with ME? I thought you were in love with Shuuichirou!"

Kohaku looked surprised. "No, I mean only to grant his fondest wish when he decides what it is. For saving my life from the crow, you know that."

"Yeah, of course I know it -- I'm the one who sent the crow after you, remember?" Kouryuu grumbled. "I wish I'd never done that. You wouldn't have met him."

Kohaku smiled. "Kouryuu, you're jealous! You DO like me!"

"I do not! I'm just mad that he takes up so much of your time and that means I can't torture you more."

"Oh," Kohaku said sadly. "Then I guess I'll leave you alone." He flew into the air.

"Wait a sec!" Kouryuu said, then paused. "Suppose, just SUPPOSE, I had said yes. That I kinda, sorta, maybe ... like you." He looked defensively at the hovering child-like angel. "Would you do for me what Hisui is doing for Kokuyou?"

"Leave Heaven to live on Earth?" Kohaku asked. "Yes. I would do that for you … if you loved me like I do you."

"You LOVE me?!" Kouryuu said, then scoffed. "Aw, come on! You're just waiting for me to say I love you, too, and then you'll laugh at me, right? Revenge for all I've ever done for you, all at once!"

Kohaku gave him a hurt look, and Kouryuu realized that of course the little angel would never act like that. He wasn't Heaven's purest soul for nothing.

"Geez," he said slowly, "you really mean it." He started to sit up, but cried out at the sudden fire that re-enflamed his punished backside.

"Oh, don't hurt yourself!" Kohaku told him worriedly.

"Kokuyou already did that for me, thanks," Kouryuu said wryly, gritting his teeth as he forced himself into a sitting position so he could look at the hovering angel. It was new and different for him to face Kohaku without sneering or smirking, to let down his façade and just be honest with him, but he knew it was now or never. "Kohaku … I've liked you ever since I first saw you, on the bridge between Heaven and Hell. When we were both in our full-sized forms. Look at us now. You don't have the power to stay full-sized at night and I can't do it during the day. It'll be a long time before we gain enough power here to be able to BOTH be full-sized at the same time, and yet that's our only choice if … if we want to be together. I can't go into Heaven anymore than Kokuyou can, and you can't come into Hell."

"I know," Kohaku said, then smiled. "So we'll stay on Earth, and we'll eventually be strong enough so that neither of us ever has to be little again. Okay?"

Kouryuu nodded, still feeling vaguely as if this was a weird dream. A sharp flare of pain across his bottom ended that thought immediately. Kohaku giggled softly and fluttered forward to give Kouryuu a light kiss on his forehead.

"On that day when we can both maintain our full size, I'll accept your left eye and will wear it on my ear as Hisui does Kokuyou's," he promised sincerely. "Rest now -- I'll see you when you feel better." He flew out of the room.

Kouryuu stayed where he was for a few moments, still trying to believe that his own secret wish had finally come true. Kohaku really was the best when it came to this angel stuff, he thought and smiled to himself, then laid back down on his stomach to give his backside some well-earned relief.

\--

(2003)

These character belong to Clamp.

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
